


Hands

by d__T



Series: Indigo North [2]
Category: Mad Max(1979)
Genre: Hallucinations, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sunrise is a strange time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

He wakes, abruptly. There are hands around his throat, there are hands on his face, in his shirt. There are hands…

He bolts upright, smacking his face on the netting he sleeps under. He is alone and he can see them swirling and pouring over the walls of the truck bed. They reach for him and he flees, slithers through the back window into the cab, into the driver’s seat of his truck.

The sky is low, grey and black and purple twisted together and only slits show the rising sun. Slits, rimmed in burned white and oozing bloody light like pus from a lanced burn. He points the truck where the sun should be, and drives.

They pace him, he can see it in his mirrors. Boiling and swarming from the dying black sky from the tarmac below slick with poisoned light.

The rain comes suddenly. Hard, fast, hot. In his eyes it burns through his clearcoat, his paint, his metal and leaves him standing ragged as what little of his life he’d stolen back dissolves around him.

He drives, pushing the truck to its limits. The hands stroke the back of his neck and drum on the dash and the engine screams back at him. Solid and real, unlike him.

He drives into the light that makes itself real, and it strips the followers and the brutalized cathedral of the clouds from him.

But the feeling of hands on his skin never leaves him.


End file.
